


Oh! Santa!

by ScriptedBy



Series: Parenthood [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Forgiveness, M/M, Past Christmas, just so so short fic, missing changlix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptedBy/pseuds/ScriptedBy
Summary: The last Monday of 2020  🔥
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: Parenthood [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021222
Kudos: 25





	Oh! Santa!

Changbin will surprise his husband while wearing a Santa costume—or more like making up with felix by making him laugh.

His bulky body made him look like almost Santa, Jisung even laughed at him when he helped him wear a fake long beard that came with the costume after buying it on sale somewhere. So here he was standing in front of their door hoping for his husband to be on the good mood for it. He sighed.

Well, speaking of his husband, Felix was kind of sulking since last week and no aegyo of his can mend him not even his favorite treat. His co-workers decided to work on holidays and since they had no grand plan for the holiday anyway so he agreed to it right away and that also meant without consulting his husband about it first. Hence, Felix was sulky for over a week now. He even gave him a cold shoulder on a night of Christmas. He knew it was Changbin's fault. The holiday was meant for family, and that's what Felix wanted, to be with him and with their 4-year old son , Jeongin, although they don't have plans but Changbin understands Felix's view. And because he decided to still work during the holiday season over spending time with his family, now he faced the consequence.

For the past week, Felix didn't wait for him anymore to arrive home and go to bed together. When Changbin got home, he was welcomed with nothing but silence and dark surroundings, well except for the light on their doorway that it automatically switches on when someone steps on the doorway, Felix was already sleeping when he got home and sometimes Felix slept on Jeongin's bed and he slept alone on their bed.

He regretted his decision so much that he wanted to ask Chan, his co-worker, to give him the rest of the days of the holiday off because he can't have this treatment from his beloved husband any longer. He wanted to welcome new year as happy as it can be with him, with them—Felix and Jeongin. It was not like Felix changed totally, he was still the same, bubbly and cute that laughs so loud and smiles so bright, only that it was not directed to him but to their son. Here comes the time that he got jealous over his own son. Felix still cooked them delicious meals, he still kissed him goodbye but there was something missing that he missed it too so much.

"It's gonna be okay, come on have some spirit!" Jisung, one of his co-workers, pats him on the shoulder when they were about to leave from their work place earlier. He might notice the long face he's making. What's his purpose of doing this? Nothing. He just wanted to make his husband laugh because when Felix laughs, everything else follows. They had also talked about taking the holiday more seriously this time and would spend with the family until the new year comes. Chan even bowed in apology for not considering his thoughts about spending holidays at work and just decide for the three of them. Changbin made sure that it was okay, no harm done, he liked it anyway—but not the part where his husband being cold to him— and thanked him for understanding his situation.

"Oh it was okay, it's kinda the same to me though— I mean my husband gave me cold shoulder too so... It's really best if we could get off work and spend time with our family more." Chan had said that day they had talked.

And here goes nothing— he pressed the door bell button twice, he thinks it's enough to wake Felix up, it was past 10 o'clock in the evening of the last Monday of the year. He looked like a fool but who cares, it felt like he's celebrating holloween instead of Christmas but who cares? He wanted to look like a fool in front of his husband, to make him laugh for them to be okay. He really doesn't want the unnecessary things missing between them these days.

Inside of their house, Felix tucked in their son to bed, after reading to him his favorite Christmas story, his eyes shut to sleep and Felix smiled fondly at him. With the last kiss on his son's forehead, he closed the door quietly and made his way to their own bedroom. He looked up to the wall clock, it's past 10 o'clock in the evening and his workaholic husband is not yet home. He sighed, he always does that too many times already for the past week.

He felt bad, he knew his husband was aware of him giving him a cold shoulder. He just wanted to spend time together with their son at home, but no, Changbin chose work over them. It's not that bad per se, but a holiday came only once a year and he cherished moments like this to be with his family. He thought it was too much to ask for a family time and it's holiday and it's already given but he was wrong, Changbin still go to work instead. 

Felix felt childish because he was acting like a child but can you blame him for wanting holiday to be with his favorite people in the world? Was that really too much to ask?

He shook his head to clear up his mind and decided to wait for his husband tonight and they'll talk and make up. He didn't want this to go on until the new year. So instead of submitting himself to the comfort of their bed, he got out of the bedroom and when he's stepping down the stairs, he hears the door bell rings.

He furrowed his eyebrows, who could it be? His husband will just sneek inside the house and it's weird for him to hit on the door bell when their door is not even lock.

Felix didn't have enough time to adjust as what had greeted him because as he opened the door, a not so fat guy in a red Santa Claus costume and black boots and long white beard welcomed him with an excited yell.

"Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas!" The guy even throws his hands in the air for an extra effect.

He blinked a few times to replay the scene in front of him, from the posture and to his voice that he just chaged it slightly to make it like of Santa's voice like in an advertisement, he knew it was his husband. Besides, Changbin is too short to be Santa. He snorts at that thought that leads to him laughing like a mad man in front of Santa—Changbin, who puts his arms down and stay them on his side.

"Baby, are you okay? I—" Felix was slightly worried but can't help himself from laughing again. He can't recover from the idea that Changbin is too short for being Santa Claus.

Changbin on the other hand, beamed, his mission was successful, he made his husband laughed. He even calls him their endearment to each other. That alone made him smile behind the fake beard. He just stands there watching his husband who is still laughing, he got his hands on his stomach. He didn't mind Felix laughing at him like he's making fun at him if it means he could witness him laughs so freely. The sound of his laugher is music to Changbin's ears and he knew he's too whipped for his husband but who cares, he will not deny it anyway.

"I'm perfectly fine, except that I missed your laugh and you in general." Changbin answered sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck with his hand out of habit.

Felix stops laughing immediately, he smiles softly at the older, "I miss you too, I'm sorry for being childish, you don't deserve the cold treatment." Felix looks down, feeling guilty for all of it. But then he feels hands cupping on his cheeks that made him look at Changbin's face instead.

"It's not childish, I deserved it anyway. We're family and I should have consulted to you first before deciding on my own. I should be the one begging for forgiveness and I am so sorry. It won't happen again." It was weird how these things unfold on their doorway at past 10 o'clock in the evening, not that any of them cares, the most important thing is that he can see his Felix's genuine smile that's directed at him this time.

"I love you." Felix whispered and it was clear to Changbin and without anymore ruckus and funny replies, he surges forward and claims that lips he missed so much for a whole fat week. The hands on his cheecks are traveling down to Felix's waist and pulled him towards to press their bodies. Felix snakes his arms around the older's neck and kisses him back as passionately as Changbin is kissing him.

"I love you too so much." Changbin whispered back after they had pulled away from their kiss, only their foreheads were pressed to each other then both were smiling like fools in love, I mean they are in love so that still applies.

"By the way, you're way too late for Christmas, the 25th was days ago. And you're too short to be Santa Claus." And Felix is back at laughing again, he shoved his face to Changbin's neck, it's a bit ticklish because of the fake beard.

"Hey! I'm not trying to be San— nevermind. Just laugh all you want, it's my goal anyway." Changbin sighed but not in distress but in relief that here he is finally okay with his husband. He tightened his hold around the younger's waist. Felix looked at him again, pecking his lips that leads to another longer passionate kiss.

A gasped interrupted their moments, it's already late and with all the laugh Felix had made earlier, Jeongin had woken up. He came down the stairs and saw how his Appa kissed and hugged Santa Claus. Santa is supposedly giving Christmas presents to children and not kisses and hugs to his Appa, right?

"Oh hey baby, sorry for waking you up." Felix immediately turned away from Changbin and faced his child, he almost forgot that he has sleeping child that he had tucked in to bed earlier.

"Appa why is Santa kissing you? I'm telling Dad." Jeongin pouts, it's as if saying it in finality, no bribing of gifts needed because he's telling his Dad. But his Appa lets out another laugh leaning his entire body on Santa's and he even wrapped his arms around his Appa's waist. Oh Santa's gonna be dead when his Dad will know about this.

Changbin smirked, it's barely seen because of the beard but he's thinking of teasing his son a little so he wrapped his arms around Felix's waist again as his husband leaned to him when he laughed. He puts his chin on Felix's shoulder and looks at his son's confused face. Cute. It made him wonder as to when his son will finally recognize him.

"Oh really, pumpkin? And what will you tell to your Dad?" Jeongin might realize and had recognized his voice when Jeongin's eyes were wide while looking at him. He also might recognize that name he called him. His Dad called him pumpkin when he's teasing him.

Jeongin pursed his lips. Santa sounds like his Dad but he's confused, he looks at his Appa who understands and pity him.

"Innie, it's okay. Come here." Felix softly called.

Changbin understands as well so he take off his hat and the beard that made their son gasp again.

"Daddy!" Felix chuckles when their child runs towards them, Changbin scoops him up in his arms.

"Hi, pumpkin." Jeongin giggled, realizing that it's his Dad. He's glad that it's his Dad.

"Sorry, bub. I don't have presents with me, so I'll just give you hugs and kisses." And Changbin smoothers his giggling son with kisses all over his face.

"But daddy you already gave me one last Christmas day remember?" Jeongin said as he squirmed in his Dad's hold and dodging the smooches on his face.

Changbin halted his action and fake pouted at his son, "so you don't want my kisses?"

"No I want them!" Felix chuckles again, he's too happy to feel the cold air hitting his face but he got to let them inside the house anyway if they didn't want to catch a cold.

"Come on you two, get inside first."

Hey, like a normal couple, they have misunderstandings and that's normal. The most important part is that they make up— forgiveness is the key.

**Author's Note:**

> The last Monday of 2020 🔥


End file.
